Sister & Brother
by Lilya
Summary: Mesi dopo il ritorno da Boston, Spike si trova messo di fronte ai suoi sentimenti per Millicent: come se non bastasse, un "incidente" complica ulteriormente le cose...


Sister and brother 

riassunto della puntata precedente:

Alcuni mesi fa, Buffy, Dawn, Angel, il signor Giles e naturalmente Spike si sono recati a Boston con Millicent per venire presentati alla famiglia del suo ragazzo. Le cose non sono andate molto bene e Millicent, quando si è accorta del disprezzo con cui la famiglia del fidanzato trattava la sua, non ha esitato a lasciarlo pur restandoci molto male. Buffy, al ritorno, ha accusato Spike di essere geloso del fidanzato della sorella…   

Chiuso nel buio della sua cripta, Spike se ne stava seduto sulla sua poltrona a pensare. Adesso che Millicent era tornata a casa per l'ultima parte delle vacanze estive, dopo averne passata una buona parte in giro per l'America con dei suoi amici, tutto era molto più complicato. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare al discorso che gli aveva fatto Buffy quando erano tornati da Boston: in quei giorni aveva osservato Millicent attentamente e nonostante tutto, doveva ammettere che Buffy aveva ragione. Certo, quella davanti ai suoi occhi era sempre Millicent…La piccola, dolce, ingenua Millicent. Ma allo stesso tempo non era più lei. Era cresciuta. Era cambiata, innegabilmente in meglio. Era diventata una donna. Però…Anche lui aveva ragione: Millicent, in fondo in fondo, era e sarebbe rimasta una bambina. La sua bambina. È sempre la mia sorellina pensò. 

Squillò il telefono: eh sì, aveva dovuto chiedere a miss-genio-del-computer-Willow di allacciargli (abusivamente, ovvio!) una linea telefonica. Mica poteva sempre telefonare da casa Summers! Anche perché, dopo l'ultima bolletta, Buffy aveva minacciato di impalettarlo se si azzardava anche solo a guardare il telefono. Spike rispose e dall'altro capo del filo gli giunse la voce allegra della sorella: Senti, volevo avvertirti che stasera non sarò a casa: io e gli altri andiamo al Bronze. Potresti raggiungerci lì vero le nove, nove e un quarto…. Accorgendosi immediatamente che il fratello stava per tirar fuori una delle sue solite scuse, la ragazza aggiunse: Vedi…Avremmo bisogno di sottoporti alcune questioni. Che genere di questioni? domandò l'altro spalancando le orecchie. Questioni che mi riguardano direttamente. Alle nove sarò lì replicò senza esitazione. 

Al Bronze, alle nove di sera…     

Spike restò per un attimo interdetto: dentro al locale non c'era nessuno e era tutto buio. Eppure…Avvertiva delle presenze.  Milly? chiamò piano muovendosi nell'oscurità, facendo scivolare in mano un paletto. Il suo sesto senso, sviluppatosi in anni ed anni di lotte, risse,

agguati e omicidi, gli diceva di stare all'erta. I conti decisamente non tornavano. I nervi erano tesi come corde di violino, i muscoli pronti a scattare all'attacco, quando…Tutte le luci si accesero contemporaneamente e Millicent, Buffy, gli Scooby ed un sacco di altra gente che non conosceva saltarono fuori dai loro nascondigli urlando: Sorpresa!. Millicent si precipitò ad abbracciare il fratello, anche per dargli tempo di riprendersi e nascondere il paletto. Buon compleanno, Willie! esclamò stringendolo. Il che non servì affatto a far chiarezza nella mente del vampiro. Co…Cosa? disse stupito staccandosi dalla ragazza Ma oggi non è il mio compleanno. Ma certo che il tuo compleanno, distrattone! replicò Buffy mollandogli una gomitata tra le costole. Ah, già certo…Che scemo, me n'ero dimenticato. E invece noi no. Auguri, vecchia canaglia! si intromise Xander mollando una pacca sulla spalla al vampiro. In circostanze normali, Spike l'avrebbe fatto volare contro il muro, ma in fondo quella era la sua festa…E poi Millicent (era certo che ci fosse il suo zampino) ci sarebbe rimasta malissimo. Quindi si limitò a stringere i denti e a sorridere. A dire la verità si sentiva un perfetto idiota. Grazie, Xander replicò ricambiandogli la pacca sulla spalla senza però esagerare. Poi si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli parlò a denti stretti in modo che gli altri non lo sentissero: Fallo ancora una volta e io ti spezzo il braccio. Xander impallidì Ehm…Ri…Ricevuto. Spike tornò ad occuparsi di Millicent. E brava la mia sorellina…. Millicent sorrise Spero che ti piaccia. Certo! Io adoro le feste!. In quel momento si avvicinarono alcuni studenti: Non ci presenti il festeggiato, Millicent? chiese una brunetta. Oh, scusate, ragazzi! Questo è mio fratello William. William, questi sono i miei amici della Ramsgate: questa è Crystal disse indicando la brunetta di prima. Poi ci sono Sarah, Liz, Claire, Jason, Samuel, Max e…Oh, eccoli qua. Questi due sono Nathalie e il suo ragazzo Christian disse presentandogli gli altri. Allora, signor festeggiato attaccò discorso Sarah Quanti anni compi?. William provò per un attimo lo stesso terrore che provava a scuola quando doveva essere interrogato, ma sua sorella gli venne prontamente in soccorso: Ventisei. Auguri! gli disse Jason stringendogli la mano. Cento di questi giorni, William disse Crystal alzando un bicchiere. 

Spike non l'avrebbe mai creduto, eppure riuscì a divertirsi. Non gli capitava da anni. Dopo la torta, quasi tutti si erano gettati in pista per scatenarsi nelle danze. Dopo un po', lui si era stancato e aveva raggiunto la sorella in un angolo un po' appartato del bar. Come mai qui tutta sola? le chiese appoggiandosi al muro vicino a lei. Sono un po' stanca, tutto qui. Allora, come ti sembra la tua festa?. Non me l'aspettavo…È stata una bellissima sorpresa. Erano secoli che non festeggiavo  il mio compleanno. Non così, almeno. Le mie feste di compleanno sono sempre state una noia mortale Immagino ridacchiò la sorella Che strano…Non vedo più Liz: dove sarà andata a cacciarsi? Ah, eccola. Millicent si era voltata per un attimo per cercare l'amica e William, senza che se ne accorgesse, le si era avvicinato per darle un bacio su una guancia. La ragazza tornò a voltasi verso di lui e per una frazione di secondo le loro labbra si toccarono. Spike si staccò immediatamente da Millicent, spostandosi a mezzo metro da lei. Se avesse avuto del sangue, la sua faccia sarebbe diventata per lo meno viola. Oddio…Mi…mi dispiace, Millicent. Scusami, non doveva accadere, io…Non volevo, mi dispiace, scusami si stava allontanando e la ragazza la afferrò per un braccio. Ehi…Sta tranquillo, non è successo niente… Sì invece. E non doveva succedere…Non con te! William, è stato un incidente. Lo so che non volevi farlo. È stato solo un incidente. Questo parve rassicurare il vampiro, che però aveva ancora intenzione di andarsene. Ehi lo richiamò la sorella Non è buona educazione andarsene prima della fine della festa. Andiamo a prendere un pezzo di torta. I due non si erano accorti che Buffy ed Angel, dall'altra parte della sala, avevano visto quel bacio e da esso erano stati tratti in inganno. 

La festa finì verso le due del mattino e tutti gli ospiti se ne tornarono a casa, lasciando Spike e Millicent a rimettere un po' d'ordine.  Una volta finito, i due si incamminarono verso il cimitero di Sunnydale. Era una splendida notte di fine Agosto, con le stelle che brillavano nel cielo limpido. Fratello e sorella camminavano fianco a fianco senza parlare: trovarsi da soli dopo quanto era successo durante la festa li metteva in imbarazzo. Infine, Spike ruppe il silenzio: Ho rovinato tutto, vero? Ma che stai dicendo? Quando…Quando ti ho baciata. Millicent, io non volevo farlo…Mi dispiace. Non preoccuparti. È stato un incidente la ragazza lo prese per mano, come se fossero due bambini. Allora, a parte questo piccolo imprevisto, cosa ne pensi della tua festa? È stato bellissimo, Millicent. Davvero bellissimo. Non mi divertivo così da tanto tempo. La ragazza abbassò gli occhi Sono felice che ti sia divertito…Anche se oggi non è il tuo compleanno. Sai disse il vampiro biondo attirandola dolcemente a sé Non avevo mai pensato a festeggiare il mio compleanno, neanche da vivo. Alla fine è diventato un giorno come gli altri e ho finito per cancellare quella data dalla mia mente. Ho apprezzato molto quello che hai fatto, Millicent. E sai cosa mi è successo? Stasera mi è tornata in mente la data esatta della mia nascita E quando sei nato? chiese Millicent . Il 20 Agosto. Millicent si fermò e lo guardò. Il 20 Agosto? Ma…È oggi!. Spike guardò l'orologio della chiesa Vista l'ora direi che era ieri. Io…Avevo tirato a indovinare, ma…Non credevo che… la ragazza batté le mani per la gioia Oh, William, sono così felice! Così felice. Ma improvvisamente si rabbuiò in volto Non lo stai dicendo solo per farmi contenta, vero? Perché…È molto strano che su 365 giorni in un anno, io sia andata a indovinare proprio quello giusto. Spike si avvicinò a lei Ehi, piccola, siamo su una Bocca dell'Inferno, no? E qui succedono le cose più strane. La ragazza gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò su una guancia. Buon compleanno, William. E scusa se il mio regalo era una affollata e chiassosa festa con tanti sconosciuti. Il ragazzo la strinse più forte Non era quello: il mio regalo sei tu.     

Un paio di giorni dopo, approfittando di un cielo cupo e minaccioso, Spike decise di andare a far visita alla sorella. Millicent fece un'ottima accoglienza al fratello, ed entrambi sedettero a chiacchierare in cucina. Ma gli altri dove sono? Chiese ad un certo punto William Dawn è di sopra che ascolta la musica, mentre Buffy ed Angel sono andati a fare delle commissioni. I due ripresero a chiacchierare spensieratamente. Mentre chiacchieravano, quasi senza accorgersene, avvicinarono le sedie e Spike prese ad accarezzare dolcemente la mano di Millicent. Il vampiro biondo aveva appena deposto un lieve bacio sulla fronte della ragazza che entrarono Buffy ed Angel, di ritorno dalla spesa. Sp…Spike! esclamò Buffy lasciando cadere la borse. Oh, ciao Buffy. Angel.Già di ritorno? Sembrerebbe di sì rispose l'altro vampiro fissandolo. Per qualche strano motivo Spike si sentì a disagio. Spero di non avervi interrotto disse Buffy stranamente imbarazzata. Assolutamente no. Noi non stavamo facendo niente. Bene. Ehm…Angel, puoi venire un momento di là? Sai, per quella cosa che dobbiamo sistemare…. Arrivo rispose continuando a tener d'occhio i due fratelli. Buffy ed Angel si rifugiarono nella stanza accanto. E adesso? Che si fa? chiese Buffy. Se pensi anche tu quello che penso io, non abbiamo molte alternative Sì, ma…Come facciamo a dirglielo? Buffy, lo so che non ti piace intrometterti nella loro vita. Non piace neanche a me, ma… Lo so. Questa storia non può continuare la cacciatrice si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Io prendo Millicent, e tu Spike. D'accordo? Ok.. I due tornarono di là.

Tutto a posto esordì sorridente Buffy. Ah…Bene replicò Millicent. Spike gli disse Buffy Tu ed Angel non potreste andare un attimo di là? Avrei bisogno di parlare a Millicent da sola Certo rispose Spike alzandosi. Angel gli cedette il passo poi lo seguì. La porta si chiuse alle loro spalle.

Non appena furono dentro, Angel afferrò il vampiro biondo per la giacca e lo sbatté contro il muro. Dovrei ammazzarti solo per questo!. Spike cadde letteralmente dalle nuvole: Si può sapere di cosa diavolo stai parlando? Non fare il santarellino…Sei sempre stato un gran figlio di buona donna ma non posso credere che tu sia potuto arrivare a tanto. E con Millicent, che ti considera un fratello in tutto e per tutto!. Ehi replicò l'altro staccandosi dal muro Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, ma sono sicuro che hai preso un granchio. Sta zitto! E abbi almeno il coraggio delle tue azioni Senti, non fare l'isterico e spiegami una buona volta di che cosa stai parlando. E cosa c'entra Millicent. Spike, se non sei l'ultimo dei bastardi devi capire che questa storia non è giusta: né per te né soprattutto per lei. Se le vuoi davvero bene come dici, devi lasciarla andare. E non fare il finto tonto: sai bene a cosa mi riferisco. Lo sai meglio di me.Adesso basta! esclamò Spike esasperato. Approfittando della distrazione dell'avversario, Spike lo colpì con un destro in faccia e lo gettò a terra, per poi immobilizzarlo. O tu mi dici di cosa diavolo parli oppure io ti spacco la faccia. Lo sai: ti ho visto l'altra sera, quando hai baciato Millicent.. Cosa? Spike lo lasciò andare Non è come credi: è stato un incidente Un incidente? Sì, certo, come se non ti conoscessi… Andiamo, non penserai che io l'abbia baciata apposta?! Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici?! Non potrei mai fare una cosa del genere…Che diamine, è mia sorella!Sarebbe immorale.  E da quando ti intendi di moralità, tu? Ha parlato mister-io-ho-un-anima-io-so-tutto. Per un attimo i due si studiarono in silenzio, poi Angel tornò all'attacco. Non potrebbe mai esserci niente tra voi due. Insomma, tu sei un vampiro. E lei è umana E tu e Buffy allora? Per noi è diverso. Perché tu hai un'anima? Perché puoi andare in giro di giorno? Avanti, perché? Perché noi non siamo fratelli. Neanche io e Millicent questa frase gli era scappata fuori dalla bocca prima che potesse fermarla. Angel lo fissò con uno sguardo gelido: Ha i tuoi occhi. E porta il tuo stesso cognome. Questo dovrà pur significare qualcosa. Spike non replicò. Angel riprese dopo un istante. Spike, tutto questo è sbagliato. Insomma, guardatevi: tu sei un vampiro, lei è umana. Ma non è umana come le altre! Lei ama la vita, ha faticato tanto per ottenerne una quasi normale. E tu non puoi rovinare tutto. Non potrei mai farlo rispose il vampiro biondo Perché io amo Millicent, come ogni fratello ama sua sorella. Angel lo guardò sogghignando Ah sì? Allora vedi di ricordartelo. Spike gli si avvicinò minaccioso: Che intendi dire?. Tu non la guardi come un fratello guarda una sorella. Sbagli! Ne sei sicuro?. Lo sguardo di Angel lo raggelò completamente. Sicuro. Io amo Millicent solo in quel modo: non possono essercene altri. 

Contemporaneamente, nella stanza accanto, le due ragazze stavano affrontando la medesima questione, benché in modo diverso. 

Buffy andò a sedersi di fronte a Millicent e cercò un modo per iniziare il discorso. Allora, Millicent, come stai?. La ragazza la guardò sgomenta: Bene. Perché me lo chiedi?. Mah, sai com'è…Immagino che tu sappia di non essere…Esattamente come tutte le altre ragazze, giusto? Sì annuì accondiscendente Millicent. E questa…Diversità a volte può creare dei problemi: io lo so bene. Millicent non disse niente, limitandosi a guardare Buffy sempre più stupita. Ecco, e allora…Può capitare che uno si faccia venire in mente strane idee…Che cominci a sentirsi fuori posto…E poi, quando vedi tutti gli altri intorno a te che…Fanno cose normali, si divertono, e trovano una…Persona speciale con cui condividere le proprie emozioni, le proprie gioie e i propri dolori, come… Ecco, come quei tuoi amici, Nathalie e Christian mi pare. Non c'è niente di male in tutto questo, anzi…Solo che…Quando tutti gli altri lo fanno e tu no cominci a sentirti depressa. E cerchi disperatamente qualcuno a cui aggrapparti per non sentirti più diversa dagli altri, per non essere più diversa. E a volte può capitare di scegliere il ragazzo sbagliato. Anche se ti capisce, ti vuole bene, ti consola e ti sta vicino non…Non significa che quello sia il ragazzo giusto. Ci sono altri aspetti di cui bisogna tener conto…Perché vedi, noi ti abbiamo spiegato quali sono le regole di una società civile e ci sono delle norme morali da rispettare. Capisci quello che voglio dirti?. Millicent ormai aveva gli occhi come due fanali: Beh…No.. No?! esclamò Buffy. Insomma, io capisco che a volte tu soffra ma avrei preferito che…Che ci pensassi prima di prendere decisioni affrettate. Io non credo che tu abbia fatto la scelta giusta. Millicent fissò Buffy ancora più confusa: Buffy, sei sicura che sia io quella che sta male?. Certo! Insomma, solo una ragazza che soffre di forti tensioni psicologiche e profondo malessere interiore può…Baciare il proprio fratello. Millicent allora comprese tutto. Tu…Tu ci hai visti!?. Sì, cara. Ma non voglio sgridarti, voglio solo aiutarti. Forse, se ne parliamo un po'…. Non c'è niente da dire! esclamò arrabbiata la ragazza scattando in piedi.  Ma Millicent, tu non puoi baciare Spike, lui… Buffy, ferma il disco e ascoltami per un solo momento, ok? Io non ho baciato Spike: è stato un incidente! . Questa volta fu Buffy a rimanere stupita: Un…Incidente? Sì. Lui voleva baciarmi su una guancia, io non me ne sono accorta, mi sono girata e…Beh, il resto lo sai. Lui non voleva baciarmi, e neanch'io. Anche se…. Anche se…? Anche se devo ammettere che bacia benissimo. Millicent! urlò Buffy scandalizzata. La ragazza scosse le spalle, infastidita. Che posso farci se è vero?. Buffy bevve un bicchier d'acqua per riprendersi. Quindi riprese Tu non bacerai mai più Spike, vero?. Ma certo che no! replicò Millicent indignata È stato solo un incidente: a dire la verità non è piaciuto a nessuno dei due… E ci mancherebbe altro! la interruppe Buffy. …È stato imbarazzante per entrambi continuò Millicent Non vogliamo assolutamente che si ripeta una cosa del genere. E vi saremmo grati se evitaste di parlarne. Buffy si sporse attraverso il tavolo. Non preoccuparti.Scusa se abbiamo dubitato di te, ma…Quello che abbiamo visto ci ha…Messi su una falsa pista. Non preoccuparti, Buffy. Andrà tutto a posto. 

Casa Summers, alcuni giorni dopo…

Millicent entrò nella sua stanza: era stanca morta e non vedeva l'ora di andare a dormire. Tolse l'orologio e lo appoggiò sulla scrivania: fu allora che si accorse  di un biglietto appoggiato ad una scatolina. Lo aprì e riconobbe subito la grafia del fratello. Nel biglietto erano contenute poche parole, diceva soltanto: "Ti devo parlare. William". La ragazza, senza esitazione, infilò una giacca e uscì di casa passando dalla finestra, come una volta faceva Buffy. Si recò immediatamente al cimitero, dove incontrò il fratello seduto su una lapide. William disse correndogli incontro Sono venuta appena ho trovato il tuo biglietto.Qualcosa non va?. Spike fu pronto a rassicurarla: No, no. Volevo solo…Parlare con te. Si tratta di noi due. La ragazza piegò la testa verso spalla sinistra , guardandolo con aria interrogativa: Di noi due?. Sì. Dopo quello che è successo…L'altra sera, ecco, io pensavo che…Forse le cose ci hanno preso un po' troppo la mano. Come?. Andiamo, Millicent, sai bene cosa voglio dire. Ecco…Comincio a pensare che sia meglio finirla con questa commedia. Commedia?. Millicent continuava a non capire, o forse faceva solo finta. Andiamo, guardaci. Io sono un vampiro, tu sei umana.Io sono un assassino e tu non ti curi neanche il raffreddore per non ammazzare i batteri. Tu sei la luce del giorno ed io il buio della notte. Non possiamo essere fratelli. Tu hai una vita da vivere e…E io sarei solo un ostacolo. Non è vero! Certo che lo è! Credi che qualcuno accetterebbe un vampiro come cognato?. William, adesso smettila. Non so cosa ti abbia detto Angel a proposito di quell'incidente, non voglio saperlo. Voglio solo dirti di non lasciarti influenzare da quello che è successo. Andiamo, è stato solo uno stupido bacio!. Il vampiro biondo non disse niente, fissando i ciuffi d'erba ai suoi piedi. William riprese Millicent Non puoi sbattermi fuori dalla tua vita. Sono tua sorella: che ti piaccia o no. La ragazza ansimava leggermente, come se avesse corso. Aspettava la sentenza. Spike alzò gli occhi su di lei. Io…Non so più cosa pensare, Millicent. Prima quel bacio e…E adesso tutti che mi dite cosa devo e non devo fare, cosa devo e non devo dire. Non mi avete mai dato uno straccio di consiglio quelle rarissime volte in cui ne avevo bisogno, ora che vorrei stare da solo a pensare vi ci mettete tutti?. Millicent abbassò gli occhi. Mi dispiace, Willie. Tornò a guardarlo. Ma tu cosa vuoi?. Non aspettandosi una domanda del genere, il ragazzo rimase per un istante interdetto. Io…Non lo so sussurrò scuotendo il capo. Tra i due cadde un imbarazzato silenzio. Forse… riprese Spike Forse è meglio se evitiamo di sentirci per un po'.. Millicent annuì. Non devi preoccuparti: tra tre giorni parto per il college. Fai buon viaggio, piccola Abbi cura di te, Willie.  Millicent si voltò e andò via, in silenzio. Spike rimase fermo a guardarla finché scomparve.                  

Tre giorni dopo, Millicent prese il treno per Ottawa. Spike non era a salutarla alla stazione.  

Subito dopo la partenza della sorella, Spike si rinchiuse nella sua cripta a riflettere. Ogni tanto usciva per andare a caccia, prediligendo quelle ore della notte in cui era certo di non incontrare né la cacciatrice, né i suoi piccoli aiutanti. Una sera, dopo la ronda, tornò alla cripta con una gran voglia di sentire la sorella. Gettò la giacca sul letto, poi andò a sedersi sul divano e afferrato il telefono, compose in fretta il numero. Dall'altro capo del filo, a centinaia di chilometri di distanza, il telefono squillò a vuoto. Provò  altre due volte quella sera, ma non ottenne alcuna risposta. Nei giorni seguenti provò più volte a chiamare Millicent, ma o non rispondeva nessuno e il telefono squillava finché non cadeva la linea, o rispondeva la segreteria. Finalmente, una sera, dall'altro capo qualcuno rispose. Pronto, sono Crystal. Chi parla? Buonasera, sono il fratello di Millicent MacAskill. Potrei parlarle, per piacere?. Buonasera? Veramente qui è giorno…Oh, ma tu chiami dalla California, certo! Immagino che da voi sia sera. Non ti ricordi di me? Ci siamo conosciuti alla tua festa di compleanno ad Agosto  Oh, sì, certo! Scusa, dalla voce non ti avevo riconosciuta Fa niente. Millicent non c'è in questo momento Che strano…Non sai dove possa essere? Sono già alcuni giorni che cerco di chiamarla e non la trovo mai Allora sei tu quello che lascia tutti quei messaggi vuoti nella segreteria! Ehm…Temo proprio di sì: non sopporto quegli aggeggi Capisco. Comunque, non preoccuparti se non trovi Millicent: in questi giorni è occupata per un esame Un esame?. Spike era chiaramente sorpreso. Sì, e molto difficile. Come se non bastasse, ci si mette anche il prof. Cronostikos Chi, quello che ce l'ha con Millicent? Proprio lui! Farà parte della commissione e ha detto a Milly che la interrogherà di persona. Un bel pasticcio! Conosci mia sorella, no? Non trova facile parlare con la gente. E quel professore, poi, la manda in crisi! Quel maledetto fa di tutto per innervosirla! Non credo che Millicent riuscirà a passare questa volta. Anche perché… la ragazza si interruppe improvvisamente, come se avesse detto troppo. C'è qualcos'altro?. Crystal ancora taceva. Senti, Crystal, io so che sei molto amica di mia sorella, ma…Io sono il suo fratello maggiore e se c'è qualche problema lo devo sapere. Capisci quello che voglio dire?. Perfettamente. Il fatto è che Millicent, in questi giorni, non è molto attenta. E' come se avesse altro per la testa e…Beh, non vorrei dirlo, William, ma temo che il problema sia tu. Questa volta fu il ragazzo a tacere. Senti riprese la studentessa Anche se sono la sua migliore amica, Millicent non mi ha parlato di nulla. Non so cosa sia successo tra voi, immagino che abbiate litigato… Abbiamo avuto qualche problema famigliare Lo so che non dovrebbero essere affari miei, ma…Forse sarebbe meglio se ci parlassi, se cercaste di chiarivi…Se la situazione tra voi è tesa, questo non aiuta certo Millicent, non ti pare?. Spike restò un attimo in silenzio, raccogliendo le idee. William? Sei ancora lì? Sì, ci sono. Credo proprio che tu abbia ragione: faremmo meglio a sistemare le cose. Verrò di persona a parlare a Cent. Tu però non dirglielo, ok? Dille solo che ho chiamato. Non preoccuparti: sarò una tomba. Spike chiese ancora quando si sarebbe tenuto il famoso esame e riattaccò dopo aver salutato la ragazza. Cinque minuti dopo andava a prendere il primo treno per il Canada alla stazione di Sunnydale.

Era passato un giorno esatto dall'ultima telefonata del fratello: durante una lezione, Millicent cominciò a riflettere se fosse il caso di richiamarlo. Ma se lei era distratta, il professore non lo era di certo: chiamata a rispondere ad una domanda, la ragazza non seppe far altro che arrossire violentemente e balbettare frasi sconclusionate. Per fortuna, pochi minuti dopo suonava la campanella interrompendo a metà la filippica del professore. Millicent uscì dall'aula il più velocemente possibile, senza aspettare le amiche, e andò a rifugiarsi su una panchina nel campus. 

Giornata dura? le chiese pochi istanti dopo una voce maschile ben nota. Willie! esclamò la ragazza balzando in piedi e abbracciandolo Ma che ci fai qui? E come fai a star fuori di giorno, non è pericoloso?. Il vampiro sorrise e senza parlare indicò verso l'alto. La ragazza seguì l'indicazione e scoppiò a ridere vedendo il cielo coperto di nubi. Poi il ragazzo  le disse: Dovevo parlarti. Senti, ti va se facciamo due passi?. Millicent annuì e i due presero a camminare per i viali fianco a fianco. Spike fece alla ragazza un lungo discorso in cui si scusava per come l'aveva trattata e cercava di spiegarle quanto si fosse sentito confuso. E alla fine concluse dicendo: Riguardo alla domanda che mi hai fatto quella sera…Credo di avere una risposta: voglio starti vicino ed essere tuo fratello. E voglio che tu superi l'esame.Millicent finse di cadere dalle nuvole: Esame? Quale esame?. Millicent cara, è inutile che fai quella faccia: le bugie non le sai raccontare.. Millicent arrossì e abbassò gli occhi. Ehi, piccola. Andrà tutto bene: io lo so che puoi farcela. Come fai a dirlo? Sono tuo fratello. Allora, te la senti di affrontare quel brutto muso?. La ragazza non rispose subito, restando a fissare il prato e torturandosi una ciocca di capelli. Alla fina alzò verso di lui i suoi occhi azzurri. Mi accompagneresti?. Certo. Però ora sbrighiamoci: inizia tra poco. 

Fratello e sorella tornarono di corsa sui loro passi. Mentre percorrevano insieme i lunghi corridoi, Spike fissava la sorella. Millicent era sbiancata, le sue mani tremavano. E non è neanche entrata in classe pensò tristemente. Alla fine, giunsero davanti alla fatidica porta. Millicent si bloccò. Non posso farlo. Spike si mise di fronte a lei. Certo che puoi! . No, no, no…Non riuscirò a parlare e verrò bocciata e dovrò ripetere tutto e…e…. Ssssh, calmati. Andrà tutto bene disse il vampiro stringendola a sé. La sentiva tremare. Non avevano molto tempo. Spike si staccò da lei quanto bastava per poterla guardare in faccia:Millicent, ascolta bene quello che sto per dirti e non dimenticarlo: nessuno può umiliarti a meno che non sia tu stesso a permetterglielo. Hai capito?. Sì rispose la ragazza mentre nei suoi occhi si accendeva una nuova luce. Spike sorrise e l'attirò a sé baciandola in fronte : Vai e stendili tutti. La ragazza gli sorrise prima di sparire dietro la pesante porta. 

Circa un'ora dopo, i due erano di nuovo a passeggio per viali. …Avresti dovuto vedere la faccia che ha fatto! Ha dovuto chiedermi di smettere perché se no sarei andata avanti ancora un'ora. E brava la mia sorellina!Sono orgoglioso di te. Millicent lo guardò ammiccando: Questo significa che mi lascerai prendere la moto?. Spike tornò subito serio:Scordatelo! Lo sai come la penso!. Uffa! Dimostrerai anche meno della tua età, ma ragioni proprio come uno di duecento anni!. Spike fece una faccia offesa. Piccola impertinente! Vorrei proprio sapere da chi hai preso! Da me, no di certo.  Ne sei proprio sicuro, fratellone? replicò Millicent divertita calcando sul "fratellone". Spike con noncuranza le appoggiò silenziosamente una mano sul collo. Alla ragazza sfuggì un gridolino e si allontanò di scatto. No, le mani fredde sul collo no!. Potevi dirlo subito che preferivi il solletico!. Prima che potesse sfuggirgli, le si avventò addosso e non smise finché la sorella non finì per terra, ridendo con le lacrime agli occhi. 

Dopo gli scherzi, però, venne l'ora di salutarsi. Millicent accompagnò il fratello fino all'ingresso principale. Sei sicuro che non vuoi che ti accompagni alla stazione?. Non preoccuparti: conosco la strada. Spike abbracciò teneramente Millicent, sussurrandole: Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiamami ed io salterò sul primo treno. Lo sai che per te farei tutto. Grazie, Willie. Non so cosa farei senza di te Millicent baciò il fratello su una guancia Fai buon viaggio. 

Più tardi, Millicent era in camera sua a studiare quando entrarono alcune sue amiche. E brava la nostra Milly-Mac esordì Maria dandole una pacca sulla spalla. Hai iniziato a darti da fare, eh? Prima fai tutta la carina, la timidina e poi… rincarò la dose Amanda. Si può sapere di cosa state parlando? chiese Millicent sorpresa. Va' là, va' là, che lo sai! Per quanto speravi di tenerci nascosto quel ragazzo da favola? si aggiunse anche Sheryl. Quale ragazzo? Non fare la finta tonta, Millicent! Avanti, a noi puoi dirlo: siamo tue amiche. Non te le rubiamo mica… Maria, Amanda e Sheryl ridacchiarono come delle oche e Millicent replicò un po' infastidita:Non vedo cosa potreste rubarmi dal momento che non ho nessun ragazzo. Ah no? riprese Amanda E chi era quel bel biondino che ti sbaciucchiavi al cancello?. Io non sbaciucchio nessuno al… la ragazza si interruppe e diventò viola in faccia. Visto? esclamò Sheryl trionfante E' arrossita: avevamo ragione! E' il suo ragazzo!. Chi è che ha un ragazzo? chiese Sarah entrando in quel momento. Millicent! E voleva tenerselo tutto per lei disse forte Maria. E ha ragione! Anch'io lo farei al suo posto…Dovresti vederlo, Sarah! E' troppo figo!. In quel momento Millicent, ancora più viola, decise di metter fine a quella serie di scemenze e, alzatasi in piedi, scandì lentamente ma a voce alta: Non è un ragazzo figo: è mio fratello!. Per nulla confusa o vergognosa per la gaffe, Amanda riprese subito: Beh? Anche se è tuo fratello, ciò non toglie che sia figo. Anzi, meglio! Perché non ce lo presenti?. Troppo tardi, mie care: è tornato a Sunnydale, era qui solo di passaggio. Che peccato…Va beh, magari la prossima volta….  Amanda, non dirmi che hai già messo gli occhi su di lui… chiese Maria sorniona. Assolutamente…Sì. Beh, allora ti andrà male, mia cara disse Millicent acida William è fidanzato. Fidanzatissimo. E allora? si intromise Sheryl Fidanzato non è mica sposato…. Non ancora, vorrai dire. Già, lui e Martha e sposeranno presto. Prestissimo, prima di quanto immaginiate. E adesso vi spiace togliervi dai piedi, che devo studiare? Uh, quante storie…Però tuo fratello ce lo devi assolutamente presentare…. Certo, certo, come no…Ma adesso, aria!. Millicent sospinse le ragazza fuori dalla stanza e chiuse la porta a chiave tirando un profondo respiro di sollievo. Invece di rimettersi a studiare, la fanciulla prese un diario dall'ultimo cassetto della scrivania e cominciò a scrivere. 

_Pettegole, pettegole, pettegole…Mamma mia quanto le detesto certe volte! Se penso a quello che mi hanno fatto dire… Tutta colpa di  quella scema di Amanda e le sue degne ammiratrici: Maria e Sheryl. Oh, certo, non nego che mio fratello sia un gran bel ragazzo…Ma parlarne in quel modo, come se fosse una cosa di tutti…Mi sento come se avessero invaso la mia privacy. Mi dava fastidio come  parlavano di lui. E' strano come quelle parole  mi facevano sentire. Era come se qualcosa stesse bruciando dentro di me (e non era solo perché avevo la faccia rossa!!). Non mi sono mai sentita in questo modo…Un po' fa male. Non dovrei sentirmi così. Non per lui. Insomma, è…è mio fratello. Non ho alcun diritto di essere gelosa di lui! Gelosa? Ho scritto "gelosa"? Sto dando veramente i numeri! Tutto questo non ha alcun senso. Niente ha più un senso._

_Forse non volevo scrivere "gelosa". Forse volevo solo scrivere "infastidita", ma la rabbia mi ha preso la mano. Sì, perché sono molto arrabbiata e irritata. Tutta colpa di quelle stupide oche! Sono riuscite a rovinare tutto. Stavo così bene, dopo la visita di William…Lui mi fa sempre stare bene. Nessuno riesce a capirmi, a consolarmi, a farmi sentire protetta come lui. Mi piacerebbe sapere come fa…Io non sono mica una ragazza semplice da trattare. Eppure lui sa sempre come prendermi. Sono tanto, tanto felice che sia mio fratello. Che sia stato con me oggi. A volte vorrei poterlo vedere tutti i giorni. Ci sono certi momenti in cui mi manca terribilmente. Certo, anche Buffy e gli altri mi mancano, ma non quanto lui. Oggi, quando se n'è andato…Mi sono sentita strana dentro, era come se fossi…Non dico vuota, solo che mi mancava qualcosa. _

_È strano come lui soltanto riesca a farmi questo effetto. Vorrei tanto sapere perché. _

**Fine **


End file.
